


Sharning High (tbc)

by PenGirlFics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Guard, Bodyguard Romance, Boy Love, High School, Love Story, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Beings, Supernatural romance, Teen Romance, boy lov, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenGirlFics/pseuds/PenGirlFics
Summary: Alexander has just been accepted into a prestigious highschool despite having no extraordinary abilities.Julius is the most renowned student at Sharning High.The two boys meet, call it fate or whatever you'd like, and both of their lives are changed, for better or worse.





	1. Prologue

**ALEXANDER**

The first day of a new school, typically, is incredibly daunting; most times when it’s discussed it’s with negative connotations. That wasn’t quite how my first day at Sharning High went.

               The bus trip was quiet, most kids on the bus were having private conversations, or much like myself, listening to music. The occasional kid also reading a book or doing homework. I walked to school when I lived in Sunnyvale, so my expectations of what the school bus trip would be were rather exaggerated. I had imagined small children running and ducking between chairs, teens shouting and cussing at one another. I had imagined an overwhelming amount of uncontrollable laughter, yet all there was was calm and quiet. It was very neat also. No graffiti, vandalism, or scribblings anywhere. The windows had no marks and the chairs were all completely intact. The thought had crossed my mind that perhaps it was a new school bus, but even then there would have been some example of presence of students.

               Sunnyvale was a public high school. Sharning high was the most prestigious private school in the country. Upon my expectations of the bus trip being so incorrect I decided to forget any preconceptions I may have conjured about the school itself. I entered the stone building. The inside was completely orderly and calm, a contrast to the inside of Sunnyvale High. I hadn’t noticed on the bus earlier but everyone was beautiful. I looked around and saw an endless pool of impeccably beautiful students. They appeared to be flawless, emitting this aura of superiority. A wave of anxiety flushed over me as I examined the multitude of perfect characters who surrounded me. They were all smartly dressed; button ups and dress pants for the boys who appeared more to be men, and blouses with midi pencil skirts for the girls far too grown. My lax outfit opposed their attire, a simple grey polo with a hoody and black jeans. The building was as extravagant and pristine as the students, the walls covered in lockers from the floor to the ceiling. I dismissed the obscurity of the height of the lockers by declaring they must be for storage. My naivety and ignorance allowed me to walk freely around the school. I hadn’t yet noticed how the students paused by my side for the briefest of moments when they passed me.


	2. Chapter One

**JULIUS**

               Everyone has been making such a scene this morning and to think it’s all due to a new student. Perhaps I should investigate what it is about him that is so interesting.

**ALEXANDER**

               I can hear a bell ringing, it sounds more like a church bell than a school bell. The other students have begun shuffling around, presumably to their classes. As fast as the hall had come alive with students it had died again. I reach into my pocket and retrieve my timetable. My first period is a free period. Not having any classes, or work, I decide to wander. I continue walking until I find an area of the school I think I can relax in. The grass is the perfect green and incredibly soft. The trees provide the perfect amount of shade without fluctuation. The school looks exactly as it had in it’s brochure. Majority of the children who attend Sharning High are children of rich and powerful people or incredibly talented at a particular task. The youngest winner of the Field’s medal is currently in his last year here making him one of my upperclassmen, by only a year. Other students here are famous singers, actors and artists. And here I am lying on the ground listening to pop punk music reading a book about the relationship between a gay-vampire-fire-wizard and his lover/nemesis, a human-turned-wizard-who-has-an-invisible-tail-and-wings. I can tell already that I’m unlike the other students, I’m far from their level of excellency. I shut my eyes listening to the same four chords on repeat in different rhythms. The repetition is putting me to sleep.

 

**JULIUS**

               ‘I’ll catch up later,’ I call out to Bev and Darren as they walk off.

               I’ve been searching for this boy for almost an hour and here he is, lying unconscious on the greens, one earphone in and a teen romance novel clutched in his hand. As I walk towards him I feel an unexplainable heaviness in my chest. I sit beside him.

               I gently poke him in the side, ‘Good morning sleeping beauty.’

               He stretches his arms out then rubs his eyes. Once he finishes rubbing his eyes he opens them; a beautiful golden hazel. I haven’t seen any of our type with eyes like his. I look down at him, my head above his.

              

**ALEXANDER**

               I awake to the most beautifully clear blue eyes. One strand of hair has fallen over his perfectly sculpted face.

               ‘Hello,’ he smiles at me.

               My head feels groggy, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.

**JULIUS**

               I move from above him allowing him to sit up. I can smell something desirable.

               ‘Not one for talking?’

               I cannot fathom but I have an interest in this boy. It feels as though someone is standing atop my chest preventing me from taking an inward breath. I can’t look away from his eyes.

               ‘I should be in class.’ His voice draws.

               ‘Classes aren’t compulsory at Sharning.’ I feel a warm sensation over my body when he looks at me. I imagine if he stared long enough the warmth would turn to a burn.

               ‘I need to keep up.’

               ‘It’s not that hard.’ I force my eyes away from his.

               He laughs, ‘I’m not like you.’

               ‘No?’

               I look the boy up and down. I notice the imperfections in his skin, the hair out of place on his head. His lips are chapped. The more I look the more flaws become present. He is beautiful which is why I didn’t notice the flaws at first.

I feel myself becoming concerned, the warm feeling inside of me begins to turn hot. I’m sure my eyes must be beginning to change.

               ‘No, you’re not like me.’ I stand up, pulling him up with me. I stare down at him, into his hazel eyes. He doesn’t look afraid, he doesn’t feel afraid. He is staring back at me with those auburn-like eyes, they are so very warm. ‘What are you?’

               I tighten my grip around his wrist and sense his heart beat begin to rise. He’s beginning to be afraid, I don’t know why it’s taken him this long.

               ‘What are you on about?’ His voice is quiet despite him trying to make it sound demanding.

               _What is this?_ I keep my grip on his wrist tight enough to constrain him but not so tight I hurt him as I begin walking from the greens toward the Headmistress’s office. I can feel him trying to pull his hand free from my grip, _there’s no point_.

               ‘What are you doing?’ He’s thrashing as though he has a chance of actually getting out. _Stupid boy_.

               We’ve arrived at her office, I use my free hand to push open the doors. His heard keeps increasing in speed. His hands are damp from his nervous sweat. I can see tears forming in his eyes. He is so pathetic. _Why the fuck would someone like him be in a place like this? Why the fuck am I trying so hard to make sure I don’t hurt him?_


	3. Chapter Two

**ALEXANDER**

He pushes me towards the large wooden desk. ‘What is this?’ he demands from the lady sat in the leather chair behind the desk. She is beautiful; she has the same dark brown curly hair as the boy behind me and the same crystal blue eyes.

               I look over at him. His eyes seem fogged over. Like the sea in a storm, grey and dark and chaotic, rather than the crystal blue of a calm summer sky they had been earlier. His eyes look more grey the longer I look. _I’m scared_.

               ‘Calm down, Julius.’ The woman, I’ve noticed she’s the Headmistress, is speaking as though she is talking to a small child, which is far from what this boy, Julius, is. He’s around six foot four, towering over my own five foot eight height. His shoulders are broad, and his muscular physique is very apparent in his clothing.

               ‘Calm down?’ He’s coming closer to the Headmistress and myself, ‘he isn’t one of us!’ He’s almost yelling, but his voice is too deep for it to be classed a yell.

               ‘Take a seat.’ She looks from Julius to me, ‘both of you.’

               I sit in a small leather lounge chair facing her desk, Julius is sitting opposite me in an identical chair. ‘I have a bit to explain to the both of you. Firstly, welcome to Sharning High, Alexander.’

               ‘Thank you, Headmistress.’ I look over to Julius. _What is going on?_

               ‘Now, Julius,’ she uncrosses her leg, then crosses them again, switching which leg sits atop the other, ‘that is no way to behave.’

               Julius and the Headmistress seem to know each other well. There’s not a lot of formality between the both of them.

               Julius is looking down, not exactly into his lap but not anywhere else either, ‘he isn’t one of us.’ His voice is quiet, as though he feels that he is inferior to the Headmistress, which surprises me, the way he was behaving earlier raving around like he owns the place I half expected him to have some mad superiority complex. ‘Don’t you understand.’ _It’s like he’s afraid_. ‘It’s dangerous.’

               ‘I’m aware of the danger.’ She entwines her fingers and rests them under her chin.

               ‘It’s worse than I think, isn’t it?’ He looks over to me, his eyes seem calmer, though still not as clear as earlier, ‘I was inexplicably drawn to him, I had a burning sensation, a weight on my chest.’

               _Is he talking about me?_ As he continues to look at me his eyes return to their original clear blue.  I feel like I am in a dream, like the things happening are happening in front of me but I’m not really a part of them. Besides, _how can any of this be real?_

               ‘He is as you believe him to be.’

They’re talking about me without even acknowledging I’m here. ‘Excuse me, but may _he_ know what is going on? What’s wrong with his eyes? And why are you going on about what I am or aren’t? And why am I here and not in class? And what has any of this got to do with him?’ I point to Julius more aggressively than I intended to.

For a fraction of a moment I believe I can see a whisper of a smile on the Headmistress’s lips. ‘Well my dear, Sharning High is a school for gifted children.’

I nod.

‘For fucks sake,’ Julius scoffs, ‘we’re demons, the people who go here.’ He leans forwards in his chair and pierces me with his cold, clear blue eyes, ‘but you’re not. You’re just a guy. _Dumbass._ ’

He is being far less kind than he was when we first made contact. I laugh. _This must be some kind of new student prank._

He scoffed again, ‘What? Don’t believe me?’

‘Of course not. It’s bullshit.’ _What is this guy’s problem?_

‘Fine.’ Julius’s voice has grown deeper and resounds within the room, I can feel the words he speaks. His eyes become fogged over again turning back into that angry, violent storm on the ocean. Marks appear on his skin, much like black tattoos. They look similar to the tribal tattoos that many young men get, however they’ve appeared almost instantaneously. _What is going on?_ His marks are beginning to glow. _I must be dreaming_. They’re glowing a deep purple light. _This must be a dream._ I rub my eyes, I shake my head, I pinch my arm. Large black feathered wings, with a bone horn sticking up in the corner of each bend, appear from his back. _This cannot be real_.

 

**JULIUS**

               I’ll prove to the headmistress how dangerous it is to have him here. I can see the fear and disbelief in his eyes. I just have to push him a little further.

               ‘Enough!’ Her voice bellows when she is mad. It is impossible for me to ignore an order from her.

               I retract my wings and look over at the fragile boy who’s now standing with his back against a wall. _Like that could even help him_. He seems off balance, he’s blinking slowly and his head is leaning to the side. My body moves toward him like I have no control over it, I am not choosing to do this. I feel my skin burning and that same heaviness on my chest. I place my arm behind his back and my other behind his knees, I lift him supporting his head with my elbow. I kick the door open and begin heading toward the infirmary. I haven’t even realised, but I’m running with such a sense of urgency, I feel a sense of panic. _Impossible._ The nurse comes in and places a flannel on his head. She ushers me out into the waiting room.

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

**JULIUS**

I’ve been sitting in this room for half a damn hour and no one’s told me a fucking thing. Finally, I hear the door opening and someone entering. I jump from my chair, despite my best conscience, assuming it’s the nurse.

 

**HEADMISTRESS**

               ‘It’s just you.’

               ‘You seem agitated.’ I smile at the impatient boy in front of me. He’s no more grown than he was many years ago.

               ‘I’m worried.’

               My smile grows.

               ‘Why am I worried?’ He slumps in a chair and crosses his arms. _Child._

               ‘I have a favour to ask you.’

               ‘No.’ He answers before even hearing what the favour is.

               ‘By favour, I mean it’s an order.’ He is the only eighteen year old demon I know who rolls their eyes. ‘I would like for you to be his guardian.’

               ‘I can’t.’ He’s so blunt towards me.

               ‘Why not?’

               ‘I can’t get too close to him.’

               ‘Why not?’ He’s refusing to look me in the eyes. _So, I was right_.

               ‘It burns. I can’t breathe. If anything happens to him, I might kill someone.’

               ‘You’re able to feel human emotion with him.’

               ‘Headmistress, I am telling you, I cannot be his guardian, you must understand.’ He finally looks at me, but with such a desperate look.

               ‘The reason you wish not to protect him is the reason you must.’

               ‘Don’t talk in riddles to me.’

               ‘Who better to protect him,’ I chuckle, only a little, it’s amusing seeing someone like him so desperate and bemused, ‘than someone who desires to.’

               ‘This is bullshit.’

               ‘Unfortunately for you, I don’t care for your opinion.’

               _He is still such a child._

 

**ALEXANDER**

               My head feels groggy, last thing I remember is Julius growing wings. _I was dreaming, that’s it, I’ve been nervous about starting at a new school, this is all a dream._ I can hear him muttering. I pretend to be asleep, partly because I want to hear what he’s going on about, but partly because today has been too much and I really wish I was asleep. I think he’s sitting beside me.

               ‘Stupid human emotion bullshit. Bringing a boy to Sharning. And one with a soul like that no less.’ _Perhaps I wasn’t dreaming._ ‘This is _stupid._ I should devour his piece of shit soul.’ His tone changes, ‘It’s not a piece of shit soul though. I can only imagine how powerful I’d be if I consumed it. Not that I could.’ I feel something lean on the bed. ‘ _Stupid human emotion bullshit.’_

I rub my eyes with the back of my hand and slowly open them. I’m in the infirmary. _Nope, not a dream. Fuck._ I was right, Julius is sitting beside me. His foot is the thing leaning on the bed. He hasn’t noticed I’m awake yet. He looks exactly like he had when we met; beautiful and kind, with clear blue eyes and curled brown hair.

               ‘You awake, boy?’

               I sit up against the bed frame.

               ‘Look-‘

               I cut him off, ‘My name’s Alexander.’

               He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, ‘Look, _Alexander_.’ He seems annoyed. ‘The Headmistress has assigned me as your guardian.’ He kind of does resemble a child with his crossed arms and messy hair. ‘Headmistress’s say is final.’ He passes me a cup of water, part of me wants to protest, but I’m too thirsty. ‘Personally I think it’s bullshit,’ _I heard,_ ‘I think she should’ve picked another student. Or not allowed you here at all.’

 

**JULIUS**

Even as I’m saying this to him I feel an immense amount of relief that he’s awake and speaking. He’s taking everything in surprisingly well, I mean, ignoring the fainting. Which was my fault.

               ‘What exactly is a guardian?’ His voice is gentle and he’s looking out the window. I didn’t know humans could be like this.

               I sigh and slump back in my chair. I feel a smile creeping on my lips, it takes more energy than I care for to prevent myself from smiling, ‘How stupid are you? It’s my job to guard you.’

               ‘From what though?’

               I laugh, _dammit_ , ‘People,’ _but we’re not really people,_ ‘things like me. Other things.’

               ‘I don’t understand. Why didn’t I just not get accepted into the school?’

               I shrug my shoulders. _The old hag wouldn’t tell me that either._ ‘What are you here for anyway?’ His cheeks have turned pink. I can feel the marks under my skin becoming warm.

               ‘I write stories. I tell stories.’

               ‘What?’

               ‘On my invitation letter it said that the school had heard me telling a story.’ _How stupid._

               I put my blazer on and throw his jacket at him. I look away from him, I can’t stand the heat. _He tells stories? What kind of gift is that?_ He steps down from the bed and walks over to me.

               ‘You have to tell me a story sometime.’

               He nods.


	5. Chapter Four

**JULIUS**

The Headmistress has organised so that I’m in all of Alexander’s classes, always by his side. The original arrangement was for him and me to have a private teacher, that lasted about three days. Last period yesterday afternoon he slammed his book shut and stormed out, I followed after him like an obedient little watch dog. He was sat against a window with his earphones in listening to that same pop punk shit he always listens to.

               ‘Alexander,’ I slid down the window beside him, ‘what was that about?’ _It’s not like I cared, I just have to know to make our lives easier._

‘It’s bullshit.’ He rolled his earphones and held them in his hands.

               ‘To be fair, it’s because the students will want to eat you.’

               ‘I don’t care,’ _he’s such an idiot,_ ‘I don’t want to spend the next two years in private lessons.’

               I knew there was no point trying to convince him so I spoke to the Headmistress. ‘Fine,’ she said, ‘but if anything happens it’s on you.’

               ‘Of course.’

               _Stupidest deal I’ve ever made._ I doubt anyone could protect him completely. There’s twenty students and a teacher in each lesson hat would happily consume his soul and take it’s power. And it’s not as though we can mask his scent, it’s my fifth day by his side and I still find it intoxicating. Even if we could hide the scent, his fiery eyes that cause our skin to burn would be impossible to hide. Of course I haven’t told him any of this.

               I can tell he’s nervous, I can hear his heart racing, ‘Calm down.’ I can hear him breathing, in and out, it’s forced. ‘If you don’t calm down they’ll know it’s you.’

               He gives me a sideways glance, ‘Not helping, ass hat.’

               I sigh. We’re standing outside of the classroom, his first proper class; English lit.

               ‘I’ll be by your side the entire time. Nothing will happen. Most of them are scared of me anyway, and the others are too stupid for their own good.’ I grab his hand, only for a second, to reassure him. His heart stops for the briefest of moments then returns to a steady, calm beat. _He is only a human boy, I cannot forget that._

 

 **ALEXANDER** ‘What’s that smell?’ The blonde haired girl behind me whispers to her friend.

               ‘Smells good,’ the black haired boy whispers in response.

               I can feel my heart rate beginning to increase again. I rub my thumb around the middle of my clammy palm. I feel a nudge on my foot, I look down then over to Julius. He’s looking at me. He mouths the words, ‘calm down. I’m here.’ I look into his blue eyes a moment longer before I focus back on my class work. Although I’ve turned away I can feel his eyes on me, watching me.

               The teacher begins to discuss different theories about _other_ in literature. He has mostly black hair, slicked back, _creepy,_ and the same blue eyes as Julius. As I listen to him speak I can’t help but feel as though he’s staring at me. I take a deep breath and shake my head. _Julius is beside me, I’m fine._ I ignore the feeling.

               ‘Sometimes people fear things that are _other_ , sometimes it is _other_ who fear people.’ It feels as though the teacher is standing beside me whispering into my ear. I can feel the hairs on the back of my hair stand. I breathe. _Breathe._

               I refocus on my work. I am among the few students taking notes, not that I’m sure they’re taking notes, they could be drawing the next Mona Lisa considering where I am. I can see Julius looking over at my work through the corner of my eye. Occasionally I can see the shadow of a smile on his lips, though it’s more like a smirk knowing Julius. Julius hasn’t taken any of his own notes, I wonder if he’s even paying attention at all, I wonder if he has too. _Smart ass._

‘Class dismissed.’ I grab my things, stacking my books neatly and placing my pencils in their case. Julius is watching me, waiting for me to stand. He walks ahead of me, towards the door. I stand up and take a step toward the same direction, ‘Not you, Mr. Harlen.’

               I look at Julius who is looking back at me. He shrugs his shoulders then begins to walk towards the door again. _I’m scared you asshole._ I swallow and focus on my breathing as I walk toward the teacher’s desk. A wave of fear washes over me as I think about being alone with a demon. Except, I’ve been alone with Julius plenty of times, _is this different?_ I look over again, Julius is standing inside the door. I feel my heart settle, only a little, immediately. He’s looking at his feet, a few of his curls are hanging in front of his face. _How is it that the same eyes can bring me fear and comfort?_ The teacher and Julius truly do have the same blue eyes.

               ‘Mr. Richen,’ the teacher’s voice is low and cold, ‘you aren’t required to stay behind.’

               Julius is smirking to himself, I can only see his face between the locks of hair that have fallen, ‘I’m just waiting for Alexander, _Sir_.’

               I’m sure of it, that the teacher is snarling at Julius.

               The teacher looks back to me, I’m at his desk now. He walks around so that he is standing by my side before leaning back on his desk. ‘You have a bit of work to catch up on.’ He runs his tongue over his bottom lip. _Gross._ ‘The courses here are more advanced than other schools.’

               I nod and glance sideways to see Julius attentively facing towards us. The teacher’s eyes look me up and down, I can feel them as he examines every part of me. _I’m scared._

               ‘Some students were making remarks about an unusual scent.’ He leans in, I can feel his breath on my ear as he talks, ‘they were quite distracted.’ His voice draws, ‘as was I.’ He leans back again. I want to reach for Julius but he seems so far away. ‘Any idea what the scent may have been?’ His grin is more menacing than kind. His tongue runs along his bottom lip, more desperate than before.

               I shake my head.

               He steps towards me, I step back. ‘I have an idea of what it could have been.’ I take another step back. His eyes begin to fog over like Julius’s did the day we met.

               ‘I need to go.’ I stay calm. I turn away. As I take a step I feel my wrist being grabbed and my entire body jerks back. I turn to see but all I find is large black feathered wings. I fall into them and hold my wrist in my hand. It’s hurting. It feels as though it’s been crushed by a tonne of pressure and it’s burning. As though my skin is boiling, instantly turning to blisters. I look at my wrist briefly. It’s all shades of black and blue and blisters really are beginning to form, in the shape of a hand no less. There’s a bright flash of purple light followed by black fog, though it smells like smoke. It smells like burnt meat, kind of like a forest fire, but a forest fire lots of people had gotten stuck in, a forest fire that has burnt down homes and trees and people and has just gone out. It smells like a burned-out forest fire and all of the devastation it caused.

 

**JULIUS**

I feel him leaning against my back. I turn and catch him as he falls into my body. _He’s so weak._ I lift him from the back of his legs and under his back, like a small child. _He’s so fragile._ He’s holding onto his wrist and resting his head on my chest. He’s leaning into me. I can feel his pulse through his skin. I can smell the scent of his burning, rotting flesh. I begin walking towards the infirmary, covering him with my wings. I can hear him crying. I know he’s trying not to. _He’s so human._ His breathing is sharp.

               ‘It hurts,’ he whispers, though I’m not sure whether he’s talking to me or himself.

               ‘I know.’

               I haven’t changed back to my human form. I’m sure my wings are giving him comfort. The other students can’t take their eyes off of me as I pass them. I’m sure my eyes must be completely blacked over, _I’m so angry._ My marks must be shining a bright purple. Perhaps my horns have even begun to show. The students here have never seen a demon like me, no one as powerful as me, they’re afraid. Headmistress has made sure to keep it a secret, which is probably why that teacher thought he had a chance. _He was weak._ I doubt he’d have devoured even three hundred weak would. Doesn’t matter. He’s dead now. The more souls a demon devours the more powerful a demon becomes. Only demons with more power than another can devour the demon’s soul. His was pathetic.

               I open my wings, Alexander winces. Must be the light. I gently lay him down on the bed then step away.

               A nurse rushes in, ‘what happened?’

               ‘He’s been griped.’

               I can see his face. His cheeks are flushed. His hair is messy and damp from sweat. His fiery hazel eyes are tear stained. He’s looking over at me. The nurse has his left wrist, she’s wrapping it, tight. I’m sure he’s trying to reach me, I’m sure he’s reaching his okay hand out for me to hold. _I’m just not sure he’s doing it for his own comfort or for mine._ The nurse makes an incision in his wrist. His right hand coils into his body as he screams. His chest pushes up and down and his body thrashes around. He keeps screaming. He keeps crying. All I can do is watch. I hate it. I shouldn’t have this feeling right now. This desire to hold his hand and take away his pain.


	6. Chapter Five

**JULIUS**

               He stayed conscious for as long as he could. When he passed out I returned to my human form. He’s been out for three days. Any normal human would have died after a griping that severe. _This is all my fault._

               I’m sitting beside his bed on a plastic chair, the kind they keep around hospital for visitors who have too many guests, which is ironic seeing as I’ve been his only guest. Sometimes I lay my head beside his body, not because I need to rest, but because it comforts me. The Headmistress told his family that he’s on a school camp. No one has come to visit him.

               My heads on an angle beside him, I’m still sitting in the plastic chair, just leaning over.

               ‘We need to stop meeting like this,’ he says through a half laugh in a groggy voice. _Is he trying to comfort me despite being the one in pain?_

               I sit up and look at him. His eyes are open. _He’s okay._ I look away. I can’t stand to look at him, he almost died under my protection. I was supposed to protect him. Besides, I feel if I look to long I might cry or my skin my set on fire.

               ‘Are you mad at me?’ He pushed himself up against the back of the bed. _Idiot._

               I clench my jaw. Why the fuck am I about to cry? Do demons even have tear ducts?

               ‘Look,’ his voice is gentle. I can’t tell if he’s being kind or if it’s because he feels weak. _Probably both._ ‘I’m sorry you had to get invol-‘

               _Don’t apologise. Dumbass. That makes it worse._ ‘How’s your wrist?’ I still can’t look at his face. I rest my eyes instead on his bandaged hand. _It’s because of me._

               ‘Fine,’ he looks at it then lifts it up between our faces, drawing my eyes with it, ‘I can’t really feel it.’ He’s looking at his wrist but I can’t take my eyes off of him. He’s so kind despite being in pain because of me.

               I gently place his wrist down, my hand on top. ‘You felt it earlier.’ My eyes drift down to our hands. I can feel him staring at me. ‘I told her I couldn’t do it. I told her it was ridiculous.’ I look back up at his face. I can feel tears in my eyes which I despise and my voice betrays me with its quake and underlying anger, ‘people like you shouldn’t be around things like me.’ He’s looking at me with those fiery hazel eyes and I know he’s looking at me with pity. It pisses me off. ‘You’re so fucking fragile.’

               ‘I beg to differ.’ The Headmistress cuts in.

               ‘Look at him.’ I can’t look away from him. ‘Second time in five days he’s in here, and this time he’s been in here for three damn days.’

               ‘Second time in eight days he’ll walk out of here.’ She pisses me off. I move my hand away from his and cross my arms. ‘Julius,’ _here we go, ‘_ if you feel you are too incompetent to guard him I will simply assign another guardian to him.’ I look down in my lap, the thought of anyone else protecting him pisses me off. _Though, they might do a better job._ ‘I’m sure your older brother, perhaps even your younger brother, could do it.’ She’s such a bitch. I keep my head dipped like a child being scorned. ‘You truly are pathetic, Julius.’

               ‘Shut up.’ I look at alexander. His teeth are gritted and his good hand is clenched, I can see the muscles flexing under his skin.

               ‘ Pardon?’ She’s looking at him, partly shocked, partly pissed. _I feel so fucking helpless._

               ‘Just stop.’ He doesn’t seem afraid. ‘He’s clearly upset. Besides, I’m here aren’t I? I’m here and he’s the one who got me here, so don’t you dare tell him he’s incompetent.’ Why is he so mad?

               ‘And what are you going to do about it?’

               His golden hazel eyes begin to appear fierce, as though they could start fires, as though they are fire. ‘I will stand here, against you, and I will not step down.’ He’s speaking with such conviction.

               Headmistress starts laughing, she walks toward the exit. She reaches the door then turns back to me, ‘fragile, huh?’ She disappears behind the large wooden doors.

 

**ALEXANDER**

‘Dumbass.’ His voice is angry. ‘What are you thinking?’

               I look down at my hand, the damaged one. ‘You were upset,’ I mutter.

               ‘What?’ He leans toward the bed and sighs.

               ‘She was making you sad.’

               He grabs my hand. I can’t tell if he’s settling my heart or making it race. ‘Does it hurt at all?’ He doesn’t sound angry anymore. I shake my head, I can’t feel anything except for his hand entwined with mine and my racing heart. ‘Dumbass.’ It comes out as more of a sigh than actual speech. He leans back in his chair letting go of my hand.

               I shut my eyes and lie back, I feel drained. ‘Hey, Julius,’ I whisper, ‘why do you make me feel safe?’ I start drifting off, ‘I trust you and I hardly even know you.’

 

**JULIUS**

I think he’s asleep. I put my forehead on his, gently, ‘because I have this uncontrollable urge to protect you and you can sense it.’ I grab his hand entangling our fingers, ‘dumbass.’ I know I should move back but I don’t want to let him go. I don’t know what’s worse; 1. That I am undeniably drawn to him and that I don’t want to let him go, 2. That he’s a human and I’m a demon, or 3. That we’re both males. I sigh and lift my hand from his. I pull my hand back. None of it matters anyway, _I am just his guardian._

**STERLING**

Little Boy Blue come blow your horn,

               The sheep’s in the meadow, the cow’s in the corn.


	7. Chapter Six

**ALEXANDER**

               My parents haven’t asked me about my wrist, I guess they just assumed it happened on camp. The camp I never really went on. The camp that never existed. The nurse told me I was lucky that I’m alive. I was in a bed dying and my family didn’t even know. If Julius didn’t have to stay by my side I would’ve had no one. I could have died and not I would have been alone. I thought I could hear him talking to me, holding my hand as I drifted off. The only time he grabs my hand is when I’m scared. He only does it to keep me safe, to keep me calm, to guard me. That’s the only reason he does anything. _Would he ever hold my hand if he didn’t have to?_ It’s making me sad to think he might not. To think I’m a chore to him. _Why is it making me so sad?_

               I’m sitting on my built in window seat. My music is playing softly in the background. Carry On, is in my lap. I open it to the scene where Simon kisses Baz for the first time. I imagine it’s me. Me kissing some boy. Some boy kissing me. I see something dark in the tree outside. My heart begins to race. I squint my eyes trying to see. It looks like the shadow of a person. I fumble around on the couch for my phone, I lift it and press the phone icon beside Julius’s name.

               Ring.

               Nothing.

               Ring.

               The shadow’s moving.

               Ring.

               ‘Hello.’

               ‘Julius,’ I’m whispering. _Why am I always afraid?_

               ‘What’s wrong?’

               ’There’s someone.’

               ‘Where?’

               ‘The tree outside.’

               The line is quiet.

               ‘Shit.’ I hear him say. He doesn’t sound concerned, he sounds troubled. ‘Open the window and move to the side.’ He hangs up before I can argue.

 

**JULIUS**

_Shit. Shit. Shit, shit, shit._ I watch him open the window, I open my wings and glide inside. I return to my human form while he shuts the window and door. I look over at him. He looks relieved, pissed, but relieved.

               ‘What the fuck?’ His brows are furrowed.

               ‘Hi, Alexander.’

               ‘No.’ _He’s pretty mad. Shit._ ‘No. Not ‘hi’. Don’t you dare.’ He crosses over to his bed and puts on a dressing gown. I’m sure he’s doing it to cover up. He was wearing only briefs. Navy blue boxer briefs with a wide band that read, _‘BONDS’_. There’s no need to cover up. _Or perhaps, I just don’t want him to._ ‘What the hell are you doing?’ His voice snaps me out of my train of thought.

               _Spying on you?_ ‘My job.’ _So yes, spying on you._

               ‘Your job?’

               I nod. I don’t want to make him angrier.

               ‘How long?’ His cheeks are pink, pinker than I’ve seen them before. I didn’t realise humans blushed when they were angry.

               ‘It’s my job to guard you.’

               His voice is quiet but I know he’s pissed, ‘you’ve been doing this since the first day?’

               ‘Well, yeah.’

               ‘When do you go home?’

               ‘Well…’

               ‘Don’t answer that.’ He cut me off. He’s sitting on his bed looking down into his lap. ‘You’ve been watching me for two weeks?’ He lowers his voice the slightest bit, ‘every moment?’

               I’m not sure if I should tell him the truth. ‘Just about.’ I think that half of the truth is okay. His cheeks are burning a brighter pink now. He is visibly embarrassed. ‘Alexander,’ I don’t know how to handle this situation, ‘It’s been purely business based, for your protection.’ I can’t tell how he’s feeling. ‘Besides, we’re both guys, so it doesn’t matter.’ He looks up at me, I can’t tell if the tears forming are from anger or embarrassment or something else entirely. _When it comes to humans I have no idea._ He throws a bear at me. I catch it. _Anger then._ ‘Alexander,’ I step towards him.

               ‘Shut up.’ He looks out the window. He swallows, I can see his Adams apple bob in his throat. He’s a very lean boy it makes him look even weaker than he probably is. He’s also fairly short. He pushes his waved auburn hair back on his head, ‘it does matter.’ He whispers, almost to himself.

               ‘What?’

               ‘If you weren’t a guy it wouldn’t matter.’ He has a different bear in his arms and it’s like he’s talking to that rather than me. _How many bears does a grown boy need?_

               ‘What do you mean?’

               ‘I don’t care about girls.’ He picks at the hair of the stuffed animal. I feel something in my chest, it’s not the same sunken feeling I usually feel, it’s much breezier.

               ‘I didn’t look at you for pleasure.’ He lies down. ‘I’m not saying you’re not attractive.’

He rolls to his side so that he’s facing away from me, ‘just that you’re not attracted to me?’

               _I’m a demon._  But that doesn’t matter because I always want to look at him. _I’m a guy._ But I wanted to never let him go so I don’t think that’s it either. I do find him attractive, incredibly so.  But that doesn’t matter, not for my job. ‘I’m your guardian. If I became attracted to you it would compromise my position.’ _He must be pissed at me._

**ALEXANDER**

I don’t know what I was expecting. Yes, Alexander, I want to get with you and hold hands and kiss and be boyfriends? I don’t even think he’s gay. I look over at my window, he’s walking towards it. ‘What are you doing?’ My words are coming out too urgent, ‘Stay.’ I don’t want him to leave, ‘you make me feel safe.’ I want him by my side, ‘besides you’d be more comfortable in here.’ _Desperate. Pathetic._

He smiles at me. He’s sitting on the window chair watching me. I can feel my cheeks burning. I might be driven mad by him staying here, but I don’t mind. I could deal with madness so long as he was with me. We could walk side by side in a mad world and I’d never be happier. I try to read some more but with him sitting so close I get too embarrassed. I switch the TV on, we start watching the first thing that comes up which happens to be Doctor Who. Well I watch the television, he watches me. Sometimes he smiles at me and my heart skips a beat. I wonder if he’s doing it intentionally.

               ‘I can’t leave you in there alone, someone could come in the window.’

               ‘I’ll call for you if anyone comes in.’

               ‘Alexander you’re not going in alone.’

               ‘Julius, do you not understand? I will be naked and I don’t want you seeing me naked.’ _Yes, I do._

‘I won’t look then, stop being so stubborn. I’m going in with you.’

               I cross my arms and shake my head.

               ‘If it makes you feel any better I’ll take my clothes off too.’

               ‘Absolutely not!’ I know my cheeks are burning red. I sigh. ‘You can come in, but keep your clothes on, and don’t look until I say.’

               He smiles. _Asshole._

**JULIUS**

‘Okay, you can look now.’

               I turn around. He’s in a bath covered in bubbles. I feel hot all over. He’s gay. I’ve never heard of a gay demon. _I’ve never heard of a demon falling for a human._ Not that I _have_ fallen for him.

               ‘Hey Julius,’ the way he says my name makes the weight on my chest intensify, ‘come here,’ he’s whispering. Resting his head on the bath, looking at the ceiling. I’m not sure he’s trying to seduce me, but he is. I walk over to the tub and kneel beside him. ‘Julius.’ The way my name rolls off of his tongue and resonates within my ears drives me insane.

               ‘What’s up?’

               ‘We never spoke about what happened the other day.’ I’ve noticed that his voice draw when he’s sleepy.

               ‘Which day?’ He places his wrist on the side of the tub, it’s still bruised, I have to restrain myself from running my thumb over it. _I’m just his guardian._ ‘What about it?’ I’m whispering now.

               ‘What happened to the teacher?’ I feel a sensation run down my spine, not a good one. He’d hate me. I stare at him. His golden hazel eyes. I don’t want to answer. ‘Is he dead?’ He shakes his head gently, ‘I know he’s dead. But how? How did he die?’ I stare into his eyes for a moment and allow them to warm my skin. ‘I know you killed him.’ He’s gentle. ‘But I want to know how.’ He places his hand on mine. His hands are smaller than mine, more delicate. He grabs my pointer and middle finger and holds on to them.

               ‘I devoured him. Just his soul. I made his physical form combust.’ I move my hand so that his fingers are between mine. It’s gentle enough that he can pull away if he wants. ‘Don’t worry. It wasn’t a possession. We’re born a physical being and learn to disguise ourselves as humans. There’s different kinds of us and we like to keep it secret.’ He’s being quiet. He hasn’t moved his hand away from mine. _Is it really okay to be holding his hand so tenderly?_ ‘Are you ready for bed?’

               ‘What kind are you?’

               I look down at his hand in mine, ‘the worst kind.’

               ‘I’m ready for bed.’

               ‘Shall I turn around?’

 

**ALEXANDER**

‘I’m tired, my body feels weak.’ My voice is so quiet.

               ‘Are you okay?’ He’s worried.

               ‘Can you carry me to bed?’ _I can’t move._ I’m naked. I don’t care. I can’t stand. He’s my guardian. S’all.

 

**JULIUS**

I place my arm in the water and pull him out. His body is so fragile in my arms. He feels hot. _Humans get sick._ I carry him to his bed and lie him down. How do I help him? _Why am I so nervous?_

 

**ALEXANDER**

It’s hot. Must be getting a fever. ‘Haven’t you seen a cold before?’ I smile at Julius, he’s so flustered. He shakes his head and his eyes scan my body. If my head wasn’t throbbing I’m sure I’d be more embarrassed. ‘I’m fine, I just need to sleep.’ I look around the room and pull a sheet over my legs covering me. ‘Do you sleep?’ He nods. He is like a small child sometimes. ‘I’d get you a mattress.’ I move over. ‘You can share with me, don’t worry we can top and tail, or you can just sleep there assuming you don’t get sick, it’s a queen size anyway.’

 

 **JULIUS**              

               ‘It’s okay, go to sleep.’ I turn off the light. He falls asleep, I can hear him snoring gently. I pull the blankets up over him. His bed seems empty now he’s on the side. I think about getting in. I can’t. _I won’t._

**STERLING**

But where’s the boy who looks after the sheep?

               He’s under a haystack fast asleep.


	8. Chapter Seven

**JULIUS**

I’ve spent every minute by his side for the past month, it’s been a month since he learned I was watching him and he invited me in, more or less. Every night I sit on the window seat in his bedroom and watch him sleep. If his chest rests for too long I jump out of the seat and run to him and just as I reach him his chest moves again. I should have learnt by now, that’s just how his body works when he’s sleeping. I imagine it’s tiring to study to keep up with demons while you try to hide the fact you’re a human. He looks so peaceful now. He sleeps with a smirk almost. He sleeps on his stomach, one leg beside his chest, the other straight out. His hair falls to the side, a couple of strands fall on his face. I wonder what he dreams about that makes him so happy. He isn’t always this peaceful in his sleep though, some nights he screams and kicks and I grab him and flatten his hair. I hush him, like a baby, ‘it’ll be okay.’ I repeat over and over. He’s never told me what his nightmares are about. If I wasn’t with him I don’t think he’d have told me he has nightmares.

He’s going to be pissed off when he wakes up. I was pissed when she told me, but there’s nothing I can do about it. ‘Nothing has happened in the past month, Julius, and I don’t believe anything will happen. He’s settled nicely.’

‘What’re you saying?’

               ‘We no longer require him to be under your surveillance.’

               ‘But what if-‘

               ‘Your power is wasted here, there are no threats. Many other students could guard him now.’

               ‘But _I’m_ his guardian.’

               ‘Someone else could be.’

               ‘Fine.’ I was angry. ‘But I get to pick.’

               That was the first time I stood up to the Headmistress. I thought for a minute about who could guard him. I thought about Bev, he’s powerful, but he’s also a complete twot. Darren’s the same. They’d devour him and then I’d have to kill them. I came to the conclusion it had to be someone older that I could trust. I said the name, ‘Markus,’ before I could finish my thought. I’m sure Markus will look after him though. That’s another way demons are superior to humans; it isn’t possible to break an oath between family. I’ll make him swear that no harm will come to Alexander, I’ll make him swear that he’ll guard him with his life. My brother isn’t as powerful as I am. There’re few demons as powerful as me; Headmistress, the King, and the King’s daughter, Ava. She’s a right bitch.

 

 **ALEXANDER** He’s sitting where he always sits, my window seat looking over at me with his mesmerizing blue eyes. I smile over at him after I finish stretching.

               ‘Alexander.’

               I sit up.

               ‘Tonight’s my last night as your guardian.’ Sometimes when he doesn’t want to tell me things he just refuses to look me in the eyes. It’s another way he’s like a child. He won’t look me in the eyes now. His face is part hidden by the curled dark brown hair that’s fallen because he’s looking down toward his lap. ‘I won’t be coming home with you tomorrow.’ No one knows me like him. I wouldn’t even feel safe with anyone else. I don’t want anyone else guarding me, comforting me when I wake up panicking, calming me when my heart speeds up, staying by my side twenty four hours a day, sharing every moment. I don’t want anyone who isn’t Julius to call themselves my guardian. ‘Your new guardian is a few years our senior, his name is Markus. I picked him. I know he’ll keep you safe.’ He can’t look after me the way Julius has. No one can. I’m angry. Julius has probably noticed by now, Julius always notices, everything. Which is why he has to protect me. ‘We can still hang out. When I’m not tending to my duties.’ He’s finally looking at me and now I’m hiding my face. _I don’t want that asshole to see me crying over him._ ‘Alexander,’ _screw him_ , ‘I picked the best man for the job. He’s my brother. He’s the best person to look after you.’

               _No, he’s not._ I shake my head.

 

**JULIUS**

‘No. He’s not.’ His voice is breaking. I want to go over to him and wipe his tears. ‘He’s not the best man for the job.’

               ‘I’ll tell him everything I know about you.

               He’s shaking his head. He sniffs. His face is red and twisted, _an ugly crier._ His crying seems worse than usual, perhaps I wish to be crying also. Perhaps it’s because this time it’s my fault. ‘Don’t tell him.’ He sounds _desperate._ ‘Don’t tell him. Not everything. Not the things only you know.’ I wish he’d _shut up_. ‘That’s, they’re our things. I don’t want anyone getting in between our things.’ _Our things?_ ‘Julius, he isn’t you so I don’t want him to know the things only you know.’ He’s wiping his face on the back of his sleeves, ‘don’t pass me on, keep a bit for yourself. Don’t give me away.’

               He sounds so pained. My skin is burning, my marks are beginning to appear against my will. I know I shouldn’t. But I don’t _care._ I walk over to him and kneel down. I pull his face so his eyes are looking at mine. I wonder what colour my eyes are right now. His face is damp from his tears, which are still welling in his golden hazel eyes. I know I shouldn’t. But, I just _don’t_ care. I pull his face to mine and place my lips upon his. His mouth is warm and tastes like a mixture of salty tears and orange, he had some orange juice earlier when we got home, before his nap. I’ve kissed people before, never like this though, never this desperate, never a boy, never a _human_. I kiss him hard, pushing my lips into his. Every time I push he pushes back. I’m not sure my skin isn’t on fire, I’m sure he could do that to me. I push him onto his back and keep kissing him. I put one knee between his thighs and the other beside his hip. He’s grabbing the shirt on my back and pulling himself into me.

               I’m sure of it, _that boy is fire._

**ALEXANDER**

I pull away for a second to catch my breath. His eyes are blue and clear, like the ocean rather than the sky; like I could drown in them. My cheeks are burning as his eyes wash over me. He’s smirking at me and I feel as though my heart might beat right out of my chest.

               ‘Are you okay?’

               There’s no need to whisper, really, ‘yeah, just catching my breath.’

               ‘I can hear your heart.’

               ‘It was a bit of a surprise.’

               He let out a small laugh, ‘it was a surprise for both of us.’

               He leans in and kisses me again. He moves his legs and sits with his back against the wall. I sit against the head of the bed, my knees at my chest, my arms around them. ‘I’ve never.’

               ‘What?’

               I put my chin on my knee, ‘I mean I’ve kissed boys before, but it’s never.’

               ‘Never what?’ He’s smirking.

               ‘I don’t know. Felt that good.’

               ‘What can I say? I’m just that good.’ I roll my eyes and start playing with a piece of hair, pulling it down in front of my eyes. ‘Alexander.’ He looks so serious. ‘I’ll never give you away.’ His voice is so quiet I can hardly hear it, but I do. It’s gentle and kind, and slightly embarrassed. The words repeat in my head, _‘I’ll never give you away.’_ Is it alright for me to kiss him again? Does he even want to? Clearly he did, otherwise why would he? ‘I go and say a cheesy line like that and you don’t even respond?’

               ‘S-sorry, I. I was thinking.’

               He lifts an eyebrow inquisitively, ‘about?’

               I shrug my shoulders.

               He grabs my arm and pulls me so I fall into his lap. It’s warm. His skin is soft. I look at him. His eyes are piercing me. I cover my face with my blanket. ‘What are you thinking about?’ He whispers. I’m holding the blanket over my face with both my arms. He suddenly pulls at it and I lose my grip.

 

**JULIUS**

               I love this. He looks shocked, startled. He wants it. He’s embarrassed and desperate and I love it. He’s biting at his bottom lip and his cheeks are flushed. His body is hot, _maybe that’s mine?_ ‘Tell me what you’re thinking about.’ I run my thumb across his cheek. I’ve wanted to do this for so long. ‘Tell me.’ God, that lip bite. ‘Tell me so I know you’re okay, so I can lean into you and kiss you and hold you and do all the things I’ve always wanted.’

               His blush extends to his ears, I’d love to kiss him there, on his jaw as it extends to become his ears. I’m not his guardian anymore, there are no rules, I can do what I want. ‘Are you gay?’

               I laugh.

               ‘I’m serious,’ he lifts himself on one arm. His face is so close, I could just. Oh, hell, why not?

               I lean in and kiss him again, my hand is in the hair at the back of his head pulling him into me. I kiss his bottom lip. Along his jaw until I reach his ear. I kiss him down his neck, I cover his mouth with my hand. His moans come out muffled and quiet. I lean back against the wall and watch him. ‘I don’t know what I am.’ I could stare at his eyes all day long. ‘But I know I want you, and since tonight’s my last night as your guardian what’s to stop me from having what I want?’

               He sits up and climbs on to my lap, straddling me. He’s biting his damn lip again.

 

 **ALEXANDER** I don’t know what tomorrow will bring, I don’t know how the day after will be, but I don’t mind. There’s only one thing on my mind, one thing I can think of; him. I lean down and kiss him. I hadn’t imagined he’d taste this good. He tastes sweet, like sugar. He’s done this before. A lot. He moves his jaw to ensure that every spot on my lips is caressed with his. I feel like I’m floating in water, like I’ve just gotten into a bath. My body feels warm and light and I’m sure it’s him. I know he’s the reason I feel this way. _Screw tomorrow._

 

**STERLING**

               Will you wake him? No, not I;

               For if I do, he’s sure to cry.


	9. Chapter Eight

**JULIUS**

He’s still asleep in my arms. His body is cool against mine which feels like fire. He’s got one leg on mine, his head is resting on my chest. This feels so right. I haven’t thought about anything, how my family will react, how this works, what this is. I wasn’t thinking last night. Everything felt so right, it still does. How will my mother react?

               ‘You what?’

               ‘I know, I didn’t mean to.’

               ‘You didn’t mean to sleep with some human? And a boy at that.’ She’d screech at me.

               ‘I didn’t sleep with him.’ I’d smile then, ‘I made love to him.’ And then, ‘because I love him.’ Just to startle her more, ‘Mother.’

               ‘This isn’t how I raised you.’ She’d claim, and I’d just laugh because she didn’t really raise me at all.

               I’d tell her, I’d tell the whole world, if it didn’t mean him getting hurt. I need to wake him up. ‘Alexander.’ I poke him in the side, then I kiss him, just because.

               ‘What?’ he mumbles.

               ‘Wake up.’

               ‘No.’ He rolls away from me and covers his head with a pillow.

               ‘Alexander, if you don’t get up I can’t kiss you.’ He rolls back towards me and sits up. ‘If I knew that’s all it takes to get you to do what I want I would’ve started this a long time ago.’

               ‘What is this?’

               Fuck him and his lip biting. I lean in and kiss him. My lips are lingering against his, ‘Something,’ I whisper, ‘I won’t give away.’

 

**JULIUS**

               He’s holding my hand. We’re in her office. I’m sure it’s fine, people see us hold hands all the time, and that was before anything happened. But maybe that’s why it was okay. I feel like my hand has a fire licking at it’s palm, though I know that’s just how he feels.

               ‘Don’t let go when they come in.’

               I can’t say no to him. I nod.

               The door opens, Headmistress comes in, followed by Markus.

 

 **ALEXANDER** He looks like Julius, same curly dark hair, same blue eyes. But he looks older, less serious. He looks softer than Julius. Less broad, less intense.

 

**JULIUS**

The door shuts as the Headmistress sits down. Markus stands between me and the Headmistress, just to the side.

 

 **HEADMISTRESS**                They usually attempt to hide when they hold hands, and they only ever do it when Alexander is afraid. Is the boy really so frightened of our kind? Or perhaps… what an interesting development. They have feelings for one another. The human boy and his demon counterpart.

 

**JULIUS**

‘If you don’t mind,’ I’m talking to the Headmistress, ‘may I do the introductions?’

               The Headmistress nods with a smirk that makes me uneasy.

               I stand, lifting Alexander with me. I soften my grip of his hand, allowing him to pull it away. My palm feels so cold in his fiery absence. Alexander extends his hand toward Markus. It pisses me off. _Why does he have to be so polite?_ ‘Alexander,’ that came out too harsh, ‘this is my brother, Markus. He’ll be your…’ I can’t say it, the word won’t come out of my mouth.

               ‘Julius,’ Alexander’s hand has dropped, ‘what’s wrong?’

               ‘Headmistress,’ _what am I doing?_ ‘May I make a suggestion?’

 

 **HEADMISTRESS** Could it be? Julius and Alexander are _in love?_

 

**ALEXANDER**

               He lecture me all day about not bugging out and here he is making a scene. ‘I suggest we guard him together. When I’m needed elsewhere I’ll tend to it, and Markus can guard him. When I’m not needed I’ll remain by his side.’ He grabs my hand, _what is he doing?_ I feel his pulse. Is it possible for his heart to race? ‘Please, Mother, he can stay at ours, in my quarters.’ _Mother?_

 

**MARKUS**

He called her mother, is he really so protective of some human boy?

 

 **HEADMISTRESS** I lean back in my seat. So, my son has finally spoken up. He truly must be in love with this boy. I suppose it would be the easiest way to keep an eye on Alexander until his awakening. ‘Fine, but no sharing rooms. So long as you both still attend this school I must treat you both as students and I cannot allow students to have inappropriate relations under my roof.’ _These boys, their naïve connection will be the make or break of life as we know it._

**ALEXANDER** ‘Put that damn eyebrow down.’ Julius sighs. He’s still holding my hand. My cheeks are burning. They all know. The tension in the room has vanished though. Who would have known the Headmistress was Julius’s mother? _Why didn’t he tell me?_ I guess I never really imagined him with a family, not really, I assumed demons just existed on their own. ‘The best way to protect him is to share a room.’ Julius protests.

               ‘Fine, Markus can share with-‘

               ‘Absolutely not! I won’t have Alexander share a room with a predator like Markus.’ I grip tighter, ‘particularly not a boy I care for.’

               ‘A boy you love?’ She smirks.

               ‘I won’t let Markus and his grimy hands sleep in a room alone with the boy I love.’ Julius spits out. _Loves?_

 

**JULIUS**

_Shit. Shit. Shit, shit, shit._ Wait, she’s laughing.

               ‘So you’re admitting it?’ _Bitch._ At least she isn’t angry, she’s being oddly cool about it, I want to know why, I assumed these sorts of relations between a demon and a human would be strictly taboo.

 

 **HEADMISTRESS** ‘You can have connecting rooms, okay?’ It’s not like they aren’t going to sneak to one another anyway. ‘I have business to tend to, Markus, take the boys home.’

               He nods.

               ‘What about my family?’ Alexander has hardly spoken until now.

               ‘I’ll organise it. Just go, get settled.’ I smile at the mismatched bunch of boys, ‘and be safe,’ I sigh, ‘he’s your duty boys, protect him.’

               They nod.

               Perhaps this is part of it, in the rhyme the narrator claims they cannot wake him. Perhaps the one that can awaken him is Julius. It makes sense, a light need only be turned on in the dark after all.

 

**MARKUS**

I’m sat across from them in the back of the limousine. Alexander has his hands on the window, looking out, pointing things out to Julius. Alexander kind of reminds me of a puppy, his excitement, his big golden hazel eyes. In the eighteen years I’ve known Julius I’ve not known him to look at someone so tenderly. I haven’t seen my younger brother smile a genuine smile in many years, yet here he is smiling, attempting to cover it with his hand, at the back of some boys head. I’m going to be spending a lot of time with these boys, I may as well attempt to communicate. ‘So, Alexander,’ the puppy like boy turns to face me, ‘tell me a bit about yourself.’

               He lowers himself from his knees and sits back. His eyes, there’s something about them, I feel so warm. ‘Well, my name is Alexander Jameson Harlen and I’m eighteen years old.’ Alexander fiddles with a piece of light brown hair that’s fallen in front of his eyes. Julius is staring out the window.

               ‘I already know that,’ I smile.

               ‘Umm, I don’t really, uh,’ his eyes are focused on the strand of hair, ‘I don’t know what to say.’

               _Julius is laughing?_

 

**JULIUS**

‘What’s so funny?’ Alexander’s arms are crossed.

               I turn and look at him, ‘Why are you so shy now?’

               His cheeks flush pink, he’s biting that damn lip again. I remember last night, the way his skin looked grey under the moonlight. ‘I don’t know what to say,’ he mumbles.

               I roll my eyes and look over at Markus. Alexander’s too much of a dim wit to think of anything, ‘You want to know Alexander?’

 

 **ALEXANDER** He’s smirking, running his thumb over his bottom lip, thinking about me. I can not get turned on right now but I feel it, that sensation washing over me, like waves crashing into me, making it hard for me, making it hard to find the surface. But I feel invincible in these waves, I don’t want to reach the surface, to get away from this feeling. This is what _he_ feels like.

               ‘Alexander is a human boy attending Sharning High, but you know that. He told me he got invited to Sharning High because he tells stories,’ Julius takes a sideways glance at me, my cheeks are burning yet again, ‘though I’ve never heard hi tell a story. I can say that he’s managed to keep up with the students, including myself.’ He’s looking over at his brother, ‘so he isn’t as stupid as he lets on.’ My heart’s racing, I’m sure they know. Julius is smirking. If Markus wasn’t staring so dumbfound at him I’d kill Julius right now. ‘He keeps neat notes and colour coordinates them. That level of order expands to his everyday life as well. His room is incredibly neat, everything has a very particular location. He likes to label things, but I think that’s just because he needs to be organised, to be in control.’

               I reach my hand and grab his. His jaw is well sculpted and his face is as beautiful from the side as it is from the front. But god, _I want to punch him so bad right now._

 

**MARKUS**

‘And I’m sure you’ve already noticed, but he is warm, I’m sure you feel it too. That burn, that warmth, drawing out your true form.’ Julius never speaks, not this much. His eyes, that golden hazel, like fire. A complete contrast to Julius. ‘I’m sure you’ve also noticed the smell, like warm cinnamon and dough, that mouth-watering desirable scent, though it may be different for you. You know it’s him. How much power this boy holds in his soul.’ Julius’s eyes narrow and pierce my own, ‘If anything happens to this boy under your care, I _will_ kill you.’

               ‘Julius,’ Alexander’s voice is quiet, it’s not very deep either.

               ‘No, Alexander, not now.’ Julius’s tone was harsh, can he really speak to Alexander that way without being worried he might lose him, ‘Markus, if you lay a finger on him, I will _kill_ you.’

               ‘Julius.’ Alexander raises his voice, ‘that’s enough.’ Julius looks at Alexander then leans on  him.

               ‘Sorry,’ he mutters, to Alexander, not me. Even though _I’m_ the one who received the death threats. Only Mother has this much control over Julius. She can compel him, being one of the very few stronger than him. _For now, he’ll soon overpower them all._

‘Why would he touch me anyway?’ Alexander’s so innocent. No, naïve.

               Julius rolls his eyes at him, ‘because, you’re attractive.’

               Alexander’s blushing, I feel the heat, but it’s not meant for me, it’s meant for Julius. I would like some heat of my own.

               ‘But I’m a boy.’

               I hide a smile.

               Julius sighs, ‘demons don’t really care about that, dumbass.’

               Alexander forces his face in front of Julius who’s trying to look away, ‘but, you cared.’

               ‘That’s different.’ Julius is look at the boy who’s basically in his lap.

               ‘How?’ Alexander’s eyes are so wide and innocent, exactly like a puppy.

               I laugh, ‘There’s a difference between lust and love.’ He’s blushing again, I feel my skin warm up. This time he’s feeling flustered because of me, Julius is glaring at me, I can’t help but smirk. I feel I could quite easily become addicted to this feeling.

 

**STERLING**

Little Boy Blue, I love you,

               My heart’s a burning flame for Little Boy Blue.

               _The line that was lost._ The time is coming, I hope you are ready when it arrives.


End file.
